Fly High!
Info Balfey did it! His manned aircraft will start trail flight today. Pay him a field visit now! Objective Balfey did it! His manned aircraft will start trail flight today. Pay him a field visit now! Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, a servant of the Olineaux is waiting in the living room. Magda: I see. I’ll go meet him now. Manservant: Good morning, Miss Ellenstein. Really sorry to pay you a visit without earlier notice. Magda: It’s alright. What does the duke want from me? Manservant: It’s master Balfey sent me here to present you this invitation and asked me to show his apology. He was supposed to send this invitation himself. But he’s really busy with completing the aircraft. Magda: I see. Please bring my greetings back to Mr. Balfey and wish him all the best. Manservant: Thank you so much. Then I may bid farewell. Magda: (It’s the invitation to the trial flight? Hmm… The time is tomorrow morning…) Story Chat 2 Magda: (So crowded…I wonder where’s Mr. Balfey.) Lady B: Ha, the good-for-nothing of the Olineaux, what does he plan to do? Lady A: No idea! He made our Xavier suffer so much last time… Lady B: But I’d like to have Xavier hold me against the wall and ask me… Lady A: do you want to have…Dear me! It’s so embarrassing…It’s a pity that the Spiral Spire has banned the book Mage & Cute Lady… Magda: (…What are they talking about…) Lady B: Isn’t the chief culprit Miss Ellenstein? The blame is on you! Bring back my Xavier! Magda: Ah?! Lady B: …Humph!!You are the one to blame! If it wasn’t for you, Mr. Xavier definitely… Magda: Have you lost your head? Lord Lou is standing next to us. Your complain might help you win dozens of wind blade rather than the heart of Mr. Xavier. Let alone the protagonist of this trial flight is Mr. Balfey. If anyone from the Olineaux Family happens to hear your vicious lines, you would certainly come to no good. Lady A: We…We said nothing wrong! Balfey is reall a genius in daydreaming. Have any of his inventions ever succeeded? Ha-ha, he is the butt of joke of text Magda: Who is the butt of joke on earth? Lady A: … Magda: Is it Mr. Balfey who has creativity and dream and is willing to devote his efforts, or the one who makes people can’t help wondering if the Sky Goddess forgot to offer her a text Lady A: You…!! Don’t be too prideful of yourself! Zoe: What’s the fuss about? Magda: Nothing, my lord. This madam doesn’t feel comfortable and wants to leave in advance. Zoe: Oh? Is it so? Lady A: I…? Lady B: Yea…Yeah, my lord. Sorry about our early withdraw. Lady A: … Magda: (Humph, now you can try how it feels to be forced to leave the ball.) Zoe: Miss Ellenstein, you seems to be happy? Magda: Of…Err, I feel worried about the health of these two madam. Zoe: I’ve heard your chat just now. Magda: …(…Could you not blow my cover?) Zoe: The expression on your face is very funny, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Thank you for your kind words. Mr. Balfey must be happy to see you here. Zoe: Everyone in Finsel were waiting to see him make a scene when he was borrowing money from people around. I’d like to see how will he embarrass the Olineaux text Christie: Isn’t you the one who made the boy had no idea but borrowing from people around? Zoe: …Err…Hahaha…Darling, I did this much for his sake. You know how much trouble he has made. Compared with what I paid to compensate the victims or to recover the text Christie: Thank you, little girl from Ellenstein Family. I know you’ve done a lot for Balfey. Thank you so much. Magda: You are welcome, madam. Christie: I feel a bit relieved to see Balfey have friends like you. I just can’t help worrying about him. He’s at odds with his father and never tell us about the progress of the aircraft. Is it really safe? Will he get hurt in this text Why would he do such a dangerous thing in person? Can’t he find some servants instead? Zoe: Darling, isn’t it because you always stop me from forcing him to lose weight? Christie: He’s still a boy in his puberty! Sorry to have you witness this, Miss Ellenstein. Balfey’s over there. Please excuse us first. Magda: Alright, see you next time, madam and my lord. Shatina: Magda, there you are! Magda: (Isn’t she gonna…) Shatina: What are you worrying about? Let’s go! Balfey is over there. Magda: Ah? Oh, alright! Shatina: I never though he could be so charming. A man who can do what he promises has a special attraction. As an investor, I’m really looking forward to his text Magda: You do act with boldness as well, Miss Shatina. Only you believe in him and invest in this project. None of the nobles believe that man can fly in the sky. Shatina: It’s so ridiculous that although they told others that the sky is the gods’ domain, they still hold the wishes to ascend to the sky when perished. It means nothing text If he succeeds, I’m gonna try this aircraft as well. In our demon clan, only the legendary warriors can learn the sill to fly in the sky. Pilot Balfey: Magda! Finally there you are! With Miss Shatina! Look at me, do you find me very handsome? Magda: Is the thing on your back your research result? Pilot Balfey: Exactly! To be honest, I never expect me to make it a month ago. I’m gonna take the trail flight in a few minutes though I’m a little nervous…Cheer for me, Miss text Magda: I will! You can do it, Mr. Balfey! Pilot Balfey: Wait and see! I won’t let you down! Everyone, get prepared! Noble A: Oh! It’s so exciting! He’s about to start! Magda: (Mr. Balfey…) Christie: Balfey… Zoe: Don’t worry! Aren’t you always the one who has the largest confidence in him? Noble A: He!!! He really--!! He really fly into the sky!!! Magda: (OMG…He’s flying high! Mr. Balfey really made it!) A distant voice: Magda-------------I-----made--------it!!!!!Ba----l-----fey--------------- -------Ah!!! Magda: !!!Mr. Balfey!!! Christe: Balfey! Zoe: Hurry up! Initiate No.3 emergency response plan! Shatina: Oh? He installed a gasbag at his back? That’s a good idea… Magda: Miss Shatina… Shatina: Don’t worry. He’s more considerate than we expected. Pilot Balfey: Wah…It hurts…Wah… Magda: Mr. Balfey, are you alright? Pilot Balfey: I…I’ve gone beyond myself…!!Wah…You…Wait a second! I can fix it! This time, I will… Christie: Balfey, I won’t allow you do that again! Let’s go home now! Servant! Call our private doctor now! Manservant: Yes Madman! Pilot Balfey: No, mother, I need to… Magda: Mr. Balfey, don’t force yourself to do so. You’ve already got hurt. And your airbag has been used. There’s no way you can re-install one within a quarter. We’ve already seen the result. I believe Lady Shatina will… Shatina: Oh, of course. I didn’t expect you to made a Plan B. Mr. Balfey, I’m very interested in the airbag you used when falling down. Pilot Balfey: It comes to mind a few days earlier. I call it Parachute…Wah! I thought I wouldn’t need it…Anyway…Thank you, Magda! Miss, Shatina, thank you for your text Next time, I will definitely… Magda: Go back home and take some rest now. Though the parachute offers a buffer, it must still hurt you. Pilot Balfey: I will. Story Chat 3 Magda: Is Mr. Balfey alright? Christie: Thank you for your care. He just got some bruise. Nothing serious. Magda: That’s such a good news… Christie: It must be a tough day for you as well. Please take my carriage home later. Magda: Thank you, madam. Category:Age of Steam Event